Hitchhiking Horror
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Coraline and her family got back from a vacation in Disneyworld. But on their way back, they pick up a not-so-nice hitchhiker.  Not my story. I retold it  Rated T for safety. R&R!


**BOO! A HORROR STORY! D:**

**Okay, truthfully, this isn't my story. Well…it IS, I guess. But the plot isn't mine. I read it from a book once, and loved it. So I guess I…**_**retold**_** it. That's the word.**

**So**__**it's not my story, so I'm not gonna use my usual disclaimer. :P**

**[NEW] DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story idea, just the characters of Melody Jones, Xavier Jones, and Wyborne Jones. Not Lovat. Jones.**

**Don't ask me what book this is from, because I don't know. It was my friends' book, so, um, yeah.**

**[this story takes place somewhere between Disneyworld (in Cali) and Ashland, Oregon]**

**Now grab a stick of salami and enjoy this horror story that I stole! :D**

"Coraline! Wybie! You down yet? I want to go home!", Mel Jones screamed from the hotel lobby. "I need to see Melody and Xavior!"

"Mo-om", Coraline sighed, dragged her suitcase behind her. "We hired a good babysitter for them, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, Mel. You're great aunt Holly is great with kids!", Charlie popped up, helping Wybie with his stuff.

Mel shot a glare at her husband. "Charlie, do you not remember her dropping Coraline on the head as a baby?"

"Oh…yeah", Charlie replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Wybie snickered. "I finally figured out what was wrong with you, Jonesy. I knew something happened for you to be messed up this badly!"

That earned him an unbelievably hard punch from an unbelievably skinny girl.

Mel continued. "She's just so old, Charlie. She's sixty-four. I bet she can barely take care of herself, let alone the kids." She paused for a second. "So let's hurry up and get outta this place!"

She grabbed everyone's arms and pulled them out the door. She grabbed everyone's suitcases, threw them in the trunk, and drove off, leaving her family behind.

They just stood there, rolling their eyes, when Mel backed the car up. "Heh…sorry about that.", she said as she let them get in. Once they were in, she drove off again.

It was weird driving in the car without the twins crying or laughing so loud in the car, making everyone go nearly deaf.

But it got even weirder once they saw _him…_

Everything was quiet, eerily quiet. A clap of thunder changed that. Soon the quietness changed into deafness, just as if the twins were in the car.

Storm clouds rolled in, making the car dark, even though it was about 4 P.M. A strike of lighting lit the whole car for a spilt second, then it went back to darkness.

Somehow, during that second of lighting, Charlie saw a person walking on the side of the road. Another lighting strike came unbelievably close to the car, and Charlie saw him again, except this time, with his thumb up in the air.

He wanted a ride.

Charlie slowed the car down, so the hitchhiker slowed down his walking pace.

Mel was frozen. "Charlie, don't let him in this car! He could be an escapee from the mental hospital. It's just down the road!", she muttered.

Before Charlie could answer, the back door on Coraline's side. Wybie grabbed her arm, and scooted over, away from the stranger.

The man had a beanie hat on, and his coat collar up to his chin. "Thanks for the ride", he muttered. "Anywhere is fine."

"How about Ashland, Oregon?", Charlie suggested, receiving a shocked look from Mel. "We could take you to our place until the storm passes, and then we can take you to your house?"

Coraline swore she saw the strange man grin under his collar, and he said, "That's perfectly fine."

"What's your name, by the way?", Charlie asked, barely curious. Mel looked like she was about to pass out.

The stranger chuckled. "Well, truthfully, I'm ashamed of my first name. So just called me Rellik. That's my last name. Mr. Rellik."

_Rellik?_ Wybie thought. He had never heard of the name Rellik. Then again, what kind of name was Lovat? _Thank God I'm a Jones now,_ he thought. Then his mind went back to Mr. Rellik's name. _Wait a minute…_

He was about to breathe on the window to create fog, but there was fog already. In the corner of the window, he saw Mr. Rellik staring at Coraline and Wybie. He ignored it at wrote _Rellik _with his finger on the fog.

_R-E-L-L-I-K. _

He wrote it right, he was sure of it. But something seemed off about his me. He KNEW he saw something different in that strangers' name, but he couldn't put his finger on it….

Then it hit him.

He spelt it backwards:

_K-I-L-L-E-R._

**Okay, this is starting to freak ME out. Hah**…

**Well, cliffhangers rule! :P I already got the whole story planned out, I just wanna torture you guys who don't know the story (; next chappie will be up in a week, probably.**

**Haha chappie is a funny word. It makes me feel Australian. G'day, mate! :D XD haha.**

**Peace! **


End file.
